Learning to Tease
by Selbyzipper
Summary: Smut. Set between Season 2 & 3. Carol gets a moment alone and has a bit of an itch to scratch. The only problem is that she isn't as alone as she thought. Just a one shot.


**A/N: I posted this quite some time ago on Tumblr, but forgot to post it here! Dumb right?**

**So, this is nothing but pure unadulterated SMUT set in the hiatus between season 2 & 3. Enjoy.**

Learning to Tease:

Carol had been riding safely behind Daryl for days since leaving the farm but when he squeezed the brakes a little hard that day her body slid flush against him as her arms gripped tighter around him. He flinched at the contact. She felt herself flush in embarrassment when she realized that her hands had gripped to his shirt, two fingers squeezing between the buttons of his shirt resting on his warm skin. Even through the layers of clothes they both wore she could feel him relax against her as he processed just what had happened.

Daryl turned his head slightly so that his words would carry back to her, "You ok?".

She quickly scooted back and released his shirt to give a thumbs up.

"Don't worry, you're safe here. I got ya." He yelled back. He took her hand and gently pulled her tighter against him, "Hang on tight until you comfortable again."

Carol took the opportunity given to her. She wrapped her arms back around Daryl. She could feel every single muscle of his abdomen where her hands rested. She rested her cheek against his shoulder and breathed in his scent, always a woodsy scent with a bit of vanilla. She let her mind drift off for a moment thinking about other ways she would like to have experienced her arms around him. Possibly on this motorcycle…

Her cheeks flushed as she fully realized she was letting herself fantasize about Daryl while riding behind him. She loosened her grip and slid a few inches back. Carol leaned her face as close to Daryl's ear as she dared. "I trust you." She called over the wind.

She immediately began cursing herself. She sounded breathy and definitely turned on. She knew he could hear it too and was mortified. She had to concentrate on something else. Something to keep her mind out of the gutter. Carol let her grip slacken further and scooted further away from him.

The movement on the bike did the exact opposite than she had intended. The rumbling of the bike between her legs and the shift in the seam of her jeans worked against her desires and shot a jolt of unexpected pleasure through her. She let out a squeak and gripped her hands on the edges of Daryl's vest. He turned his head slightly to glance at her. She knew she was red faced with guilt. She had somehow let herself get worked up over a man who couldn't look her the way she looked at him.

Not long after Daryl slowed the bike down and the rest of the group following his lead. "I'll be right back. Keep your eyes peeled." he walked back to Rick's car.

Carol assumed that he was asking them to take her. She felt like her dirty thoughts were written across her forehead, Daryl knew and wanted her gone. It wasn't until he gave her a small smile on his walk back that she thought maybe she had gotten away with her little lapse in judgement.

"It's getting too dark to keep going today. We're going to clear that bank down there." he gestured down the road to a small building. "It won't have much, but maybe we'll find a vending machine or coffee."

"Sounds like as good a plan as any" Carol nodded at him.

He hopped in front of her on the bike and kick started it back up. Without turning to look at her at all he yelled back over the bike, "Won't be able to have a fire inside. We'll have to huddle up for heat."

She watched as his neck turned red with his statement. Was is possible? Was Daryl flirting with her? She decided that she was done being the meek housewife. She was going to flirt back, or at least try.

She pushed herself forward in her seat, teasing herself with the bike's vibrations, and brushed her lips against Daryl's ear, "You'll cuddle with me, right?" His face stayed the tomato red that his neck was as he swallowed thickly and gave her a terse nod.

He had held true to his nod. While most of the entire group of survivors had bunked down in a pile, Daryl had pressed himself against Carol's back a little distance away from The group. Sharing body heat was important when they still hadn't collected enough warm clothes or blankets for everyone to get by without a campfire in the middle of them.

She woke to warmth around her and something hard poking her in the back. She slowly cracked open her eyes to see Daryl's arms completely spooned around her, his right arm holding her tightly across the waist, his left folded pillowing her head. She could see the beginnings of the sunrise brightening the windows. She glanced around to see she was the first to stir and that Rick not with his sleeping family. She was reassured when she could hear the sound of his footsteps on the ceiling as he paced the roof on guard.

Wondering if the hardness resting against her backside was what she thought it was, she moved her body gently against it. Daryl's breathe in her ear quickened and his grip tightened. She grinned and repeated her movements. He groaned softly and began to shuffle away from her.

Carol audibly sighed as he grabbed his crossbow, shifted the barricades and rushed outside. She got up and started passing out random canned goods and water to the rest of the group who were beginning to stir.

She glanced wistfully at the door, should wouldn't be able to ride on the back of that damn bike, with that damn good smelling man with this amount of sexual frustration in her. She glanced at T-dog, her other riding option, as he shoved cold kidney beans away. With that breakfast it would be a very uncomfortable gassy ride, with zero sexual tension.

Carol stepped out of the bank later in the morning, sack of dirty clothes over her shoulder, a small bottle of dish soap in one hand and the other resting on the knife Daryl had given her. She whistled softly looking up to the flat roof of the bank. Glenn's head popped over the edge.

"Want to point me in the direction of the creek Rick found?" She shook the bottle of soap a little to indicate her plans.

"By yourself?" He asked.

"Need to use the 'little girls tree' too. Beth will be on her way down in a bit."

Glenn chuckled, "Be careful ok? I'm not sure I could jump off this roof." He used his thumb to point behind him, "Creek is only a few yards into the woods, right out back."

"Thanks Glenn." She walked around the side of the bank and slipped quietly into the woods.

She could immediately hear the trickling of the creek and headed straight toward it. In the days already on the road they had already come up with an efficient clothes cleaning plan. she quickly shifted some stones to dam up a pool to dump the dirty clothes in. She would let the stream rinse them as she stepped a few paces down stream to find a good place to lean against to relieve her bladder.

Once done, still half sitting leaning against a tree, she was about to pull her pants back up when she was struck with a thought. She was alone. This happened so rarely that she would be a fool to not take the opportunity for release.

Carol glanced around and listened intently. With no current threats to be seen or heard she dipped her hand back down between her legs. She kept her eyes open but let her mind wander as she began skidding two fingers against herself. Her other hand slid up her shirt to toy with her nipple. She pinched and flicked in time with her movements against her opening.

She thought about riding on the motorcycle, something she never would have done pre-turn. How good the vibrations felt when she shifted just right, how good Daryl smelled. She thought of how hard she could ride him under the right situation. She couldn't decide if he would be gentle and whisper sweet words, if he would be rough and growl or if he would be so inexperienced that he would be in awe of the whole thing. Her fingers pressed harder against her clit as she dragged them faster back and forth. She cycled through each fantasy, ending each with what his climax face would look like. She removed her hand from her shirt and dropped it quickly to begin plunging as deeply as she could, timing each thrust of her fingers to each of Daryl's thrust in fantasies.

Her own climax looming, Carol's eyes squeezed shut and she tossed her head back against the tree. She let out quiet whimpers of pleasure as she felt her insides crash. She moved her hand off her clit to brace herself against the tree. She pumped her fingers slowly a few more times, riding out the end of her orgasm with a content moan.

With a small sigh she straightened herself and righted her clothes, regaining a small bit of composure. She did a scan for danger when she saw him.

Daryl was on the other side of the creek, almost out of view, standing dumbfounded, white knuckle gripping a string of freshly killed squirrels and rabbits. Carol stood completely still with a deer in headlights look on her face.

It felt like they stood frozen staring at each other for minutes. The spell was broken by the crashing sound of a walker who had found them. Daryl quickly put it down, retrieved the bolt then walked back to the creek to rinse it off.

"So, what are you doing out here alone?" He asked while looking intently at the creek as he washed off the walker blood.

Embarrassed because she knew she had been caught, she decided to stand up straight and see what happened if she was just didn't mention it. "Laundry. Obviously just laundry." She gestured to the soaking clothes.

"So, that's what it's being called now, huh?" He lifted his eyes to watch her as he grinned.

If he was going to play with her, she would play back. "I know you must have done your own laundry out here this morning. I could feel how much it needed done. Next time, I could do your laundry too." She smirked with her reply, settling in on a rock to scrub at the clothes.

Daryl's head shot up and his face went red in embarrassment. "What?" He managed to sputter.

"I assume you like to do your laundry alone, but if you don't have the time… I could take care of it for you, or we could just do it together." Her eyes twinkled with mirth as he got obviously more embarrassed. She rang out the wet clothes and stuffed them back into the bag to be dried later.

"You done?" He asked.

"With my laundry, yes" she winked at him.

"Stahp…" He drawled with a chuckle the red leaving his face. He picked up the wet bag of now clean clothes a they walked side by side back towed the bank. "You riding with me today?"

"With?" She bumped her hip against him.

He chuckled and shook his head at her.

"You look good when you smile. You should do it more." She paused to watch his blush return,"Yeah, I'll ride with you…"

Beth popped out the front door to to bank as they got there, "I was just coming to help with laundry!"

"It's all done. She didn't need any help to come." Daryl replied.

Beth looks at them strangely as Carol burst into laughter. "Nope. No help needed. " she forced out as her laughter calmed. In a glance she shared a quick grin with Daryl. She liked this new element to their kinship, and resolved to keep it up at much as she could. She began to think of little things she could say to him from the back of his bike when they headed out later.


End file.
